


Airbrush

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim, Spock, and Bones get body painted for reasons.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109





	Airbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The woman actually _glares_ at him, and Jim mutters a hushed, “Sorry, Ensign.” He pulls back to his full height, _trying_ to stand taut, even though her paintbrush tickles. He’s passed the point now where he’s embarrassed—the black paint already snakes up his _entire_ lower half, crotch included—and now it’s just weirdly uncomfortable and still vaguely amusing. It helps that he’s not suffering alone. Leonard stands next to him, staunchly staring up at the ceiling and probably trying to pretend literally anything else is going on. On Jim’s other side, Spock’s stiff as a board. 

Jim makes the grave mistake of glancing at him again, following the blue paint sloshing back and forth across his toned chest. Their six best painters are currently at work, trying to make the three members of the away team suitable for the planet below. Apparently, Mrennenimians don’t believe in clothes. Apparently, body-paint is the only acceptable form of coverage. The ensign in front of Jim straightens up to paint the outline of his Starfleet badge. He’ll have to carry his communicator in his hand. There’s no room for phasers. 

In an attempt to lighten the somewhat tense mood, Jim notes, “At least they seem like a peaceful species.”

“If by peaceful you mean _insane_ ,” Leonard dryly comments. For once, Spock doesn’t scold him for casting hasty aspersions on a new culture. Jim watches a lieutenant apply several coats to Spock’s left nipple and is glad Leonard’s not looking at him to notice. Leonard adds in growl, “If it rains, we’re getting out of there.”

“I’m sure there will be shelter on the surface,” Jim mutters, only half paying attention. The paintbrush traces across to the other nipple, softer than the first, but quickly hardening as it’s stimulated by the light bristles. Spock’s breath hitches. Jim feels the need to ask, “Any final questions before we go down?”

“For you?” Leonard snorts, “No. For them? Oh, only about a million.”

Leonard definitely got the fastest painters. Jim spares a look at him to see that they’re already on his black collar. They’ve all opted for sleeveless uniforms for the sake of time, though it doesn’t technically fall anywhere within regulation. Returning his eyes to Spock’s now almost-entirely-blue chest, Jim finishes, “Alright, then. It’s a simple first contact mission. We’ll just pop down to say hello and see if they’re interested in receiving a proper diplomatic team down the line.” He pauses as the ensign in front of him abruptly patches up a spot on his thigh. It reminds him to include: “And remember, eyes above the waist, gentleman.”

Spock stoically asks, “Does that include you, Captain?”

Caught, Jim averts his eyes to the ceiling and promises, “I’ll behave.”


End file.
